The present invention relates to a package. In particular the invention relates to a package, including a tray, which is suitable for holding products in pockets at an angle.
A package for merchandising or display has a footprint. A footprint is the area of one of the surfaces of the package, such as area of the length and width. The footprint may also be the area taken up by the package when the package is laid flat on a merchandising display. A package that can hold a product at an angle can reduce the footprint of the package so that a consumer can have a compact and portable package without significantly increasing the depth of the package.
Additionally, it is desirable to have a package that can hold a product at an angle because the package can fit more products without increasing the footprint of the package or without significantly increasing the footprint so that the package may remain portable and pocket-friendly to consumers. Containing more products in a package having a defined footprint is significant especially if product packages are displayed for consumer choice in a rack or holder, which has fixed dimensions. Also, there is a marketing advantage to present an attractive or labeled surface with space for brand names, graphics and text on the package to the consumer rather than lining up packages in a vertical packaging orientation on a rack or holder. From a merchandising standpoint, an advantage is that a package for holding products at an angle provides a consumer with a higher count of product in the package without taking additional space on a merchandising display. From a manufacturing standpoint, an advantage is that a package for retaining products at an angle is filled faster than a package for retaining products in a vertical position.